A HalfBlood Grimm
by twilightfunatic
Summary: Basically, Sabrina and Daphne's older brother, Percy Jackson, asks for there help for defeating Kronos for the second time. This is a crossover with Percy Jackson. PUCKABRINA AND PERCEBETH!
1. She's a WHAT!

**This is my first crossover. I am not going to put it as a crossover though. This is not a Percy/Sabrina fic. IT IS PUCKABRINA AND PERCEBETH! Got it? Awesome! This is after the fifth PJO book and before the Heroes of Olympus series. Now on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Percy Jackson series.**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I hopped out of bed hoping that Puck wouldn't bother me with a bunch of pranks. It was summer and was tired of all of his pranks. I opened the door and made sure there was nothing above the door, nothing in the hallway, and no trip wires. Luckily, today there was nothing. _That's strange. Nothing at all…_

I walked carefully down the stairs, making sure there was nothing there either. I was safely down the steps and in the kitchen and there had been no pranks at all. Puck, Daphne, Granny, Uncle Jake, Mom, Dad, and Basil were already sitting at the table eating purple pancakes with blue syrup. I picked at my food. Granny's cooking was not my favorite.

There was a knock at the front door. I hopped up from my chair, and ran to get the door. When I opened the door I about fainted I was so surprised. "PERCY!" I yelled.

"Sabrina! It's so nice to see you again. I missed you so much!" He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. It felt so nice to have him back. By that time everybody had seen what had just happened.

"_Liebling, _who is this?" Granny asked me. Puck was glaring at Percy.

"Yeah, Sabrina," he said, "Who is _that?"_

"Guys, this is my brother Percy"

"Brother!" everybody but Daphne, mom, and dad yelled. I sighed.

"Well, Henry isn't my real dad. Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, is my father. He met my mom and fell in love with her. That's when I was born. A few years later, Poseidon came back to my mom and they had Daphne. Percy and I have the same mom and dad. Percy is mom's other son. Her name used to be Sally Jackson, but later changed it so the other gods wouldn't know who she was. Basil is mom and Henry's only true son," I said quickly. Everybody stood there with there mouths open in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Uncle Jake asked.

"The more people I tell, the more likely monsters will find Daph and me." I looked around the room, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice," I muttered.

"What exactly are you, then?" Puck asked.

"I'm a half-blood. Part human, part Greek god."

"I know this all a huge shock to most of you, but I need your help. Chiron, our camp director, sent me to pick up Sabrina and Daphne. Kronos is rising for the second time. The first time we tried to kill him, he only disappeared for a couple of years. We need the help of magic and Everafters to help defeat him. Half-bloods are also part Everafter and we need help getting out of the barrier," Percy explained.

Granny thought for a moment. "Well, the Vorpal blade wouldn't work because we broke it up again and may only be used three times. We've already used it twice and I wouldn't call this an emergency. We could ask the Blue Fairy but we have no idea where she is. I guess we could try Baba Yaga. But that could be dangerous. But we should try it. We need to get to her house as soon as possible. We'll do it tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Okay. I'm going to get Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover from the car. Is it okay to stay at your house till tomorrow, Mrs. Grimm?" asked Percy.

"Of course you can stay _liebling._ You are my grandchild since you are related to Sabrina and Daphne."

"Thank you,"

"Sabrina, _liebling,_ can the girls sleep in your bed?" Granny asked.

"Sure. I'll go get it ready."

"Puck, Percy and Grover will be sleeping in your room. I'll have Jake bring to mattresses up to your room. I'll be doing the same for you, Sabrina."

Puck huffed and stomped up the stairs angrily. _I'm guessing he doesn't want to share a room._ I walked out the door to see Annabeth and Thalia. I missed them so much through the last couple years. I ran to there car.

"Annabeth! Thalia!" I yelled while tackling them with a huge hug. We all laughed, ecstatic to see each other again.

"I missed you _so much"_ Thalia squealed.

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do," Annabeth said. I dragged them up the stairs with carrying there bags behind us. Percy and Grover set the bags down in my room.

". I'll take you to Puck's room." I walked over to Puck's room and banged on his door.

"WE'RE COMING IN PUCK!" I yelled, "IF THERE IS ANY PRANKS YOU ARE A DEAD FAIRY!"

"He's a fairy?" Percy asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, he's Puck, from A Midsummer Nights Dream. If you thought he was bad in that book, you wouldn't believe how bad he is in real life. It is way, way, way worse. He does a bunch of pranks on me and torments me. His main goal in life is to annoy me." Percy looked angry.

"If he does anything while I'm around, he's going to regret it."

"Calm down Percy. He hasn't ever hurt me. Sometimes he saves me. Even if I don't need his help," I explained. He calmed down a bit.

"He's still going to regret it," he muttered. We walked into Puck's room and Percy stopped in amazement.

"Oh my gods. What in Zeus's name is this place?" Percy and Grover asked.

"This," I said, "Is Puck's room." We walked forward and stepped onto something metal and were slung through the air.

** So how was it? Good, bad, so horrible I should discontinue? Well I won't know unless you review. So review people! Flames accepted.**


	2. Baba Yaga

**Oh my Zeus, I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy. Doing nothing… Heh heh… Okay, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR PJO SERIES!**

We stepped on a metal plate and was shot threw the air. Grover, Percy, and I let out a surprised shriek. We were in the air for a few seconds before we landed in a pot of something that smelled like mayonnaise, pickle juice, and monkey poop. I gagged at the smell.

Percy looked at his clothes in shock, "What in Hades is this stuff?" he asked me.

"This," I answered, "Is one of Puck's pranks he likes to pull on me."

"How do you live with this?" Grover asked me.

"It's hard, trust me," I said, grimly. We jumped out of the pot of goo and went looking for Puck. I lead Percy and Grover over to Puck's "bed". Which is just trampoline. For some reason, Puck was already asleep, with no shirt on. I stood there gaping at his perfectly toned body. I couldn't believe he had a six pack. I must have been staring at him for quite a while because Percy started snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sabrina? Earth to Sabrina. Stop staring at Puck like some creepy fan girl!"

I snapped my head up to look at him. "I am not a fan girl!" I glared at him.

"Yes you are," he said.

"It's not my fault he's hot!" I shot back at him. Puck cleared his throat.

"I knew ya loved me Grimm," Puck smirked at me.

"Oh shi-"

"Sabrina!" Percy interrupted.

"…z…?" I corrected my self.

"There staying with you Puck! Bye!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. _How could I have said that? I am such an idiot! Oh my gods that was embarrassing. Puck's never gonna let that one go. Never! I'm so stupid! _I ran to my room.

PERCY POV

"So… You like my sister?" I asked Puck

Pssh…pssh…n-n-no! W-w-why would I like somebody that u-u-ugly? We are total enemies!" Puck stuttered, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Everyone knows you guys are in love. I just got here and already figured it out. You're not very good at hiding it. Either of you."

"You don't know anything!" Puck said.

"Yeah. Right. Whatever you say Puck." I smirked at him and laughed at how much he was blushing. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"I wonder what people would call you if you and Sabrina started dating. Sack? Nah to weird. Suck? To… suckish. Puckabrina might work though… Yeah, Puckabrina! Wait till I tell this to Daph! She's been obsessed with you guys ever since you first met. She rights me letters about you guys. Some of them are hilarious!" I taunted Puck. I think his cheeks were even redder than before. He glared at me and threw one of the pillows Jake brought at me.

"Would you shut up and go away?" he yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," I laughed as I was going to find the door. Grover was trailing behind me.

Grover and I went looking for Sabrina. We found her in her room talking to Annabeth and Thalia. Right before I walked in Sabrina asked Annabeth, "So what's the deal with you and Percy?" She giggled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That seaweed brain can't take a freaking hint. He still doesn't know that I like him. We've gone through so much together. I've been dropping hints the whole time and still doesn't know how I feel. What is with boys?" She said.

"I know how you feel, Annabeth," Sabrina muttered under her breath. Sabrina looked at her watch.

"It's almost ten o' clock. We should get to bed so we won't be grouchy in the morning." They all got settled in there beds. They all said night to each other. Grover and I ran back to Puck's room looking very wide-eyed at the information we just heard. We stopped right before entering Puck's room.

"Annabeth likes me!" Grover rolled his eyes at me.

"And you just figured this out?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow," Was his response. We walked into Puck's room and found our beds. We laid down and fell asleep.

SABRINA'S POV

I woke up at six the next morning. I got up and went to take a my shower before Thalia and Annabeth woke up. I hurried and took my shower and got ready to go see Baba Yaga. I sighed. _Today is going to be rough. Baba Yaga almost ate me the last time we saw her. What's going to happen this time?_

I walked back into my room to see Annabeth and Thalia were already up. Thalia had her shield Aegis and Annabeth was getting her invisibility cap out of her bag I looked at my watch. "It's seven o' clock. Time to eat breakfast. Puck's probably already down there stuffing his face. Oh, and granny cooked regular food since you guys are over. So be happy." I walked down the stairs to see pancakes, syrup, eggs, and bacon..

"Yum!" Annabeth, Thalia, and I said in unison. Puck was already eating. So was Percy and Grover.

"So," I said to granny, "What's the plan?" I asked. She looked a bit hesitant to answer.

"Well, we don't really have a plan. All of you are going to drive over there with Jake. Just ask her if she can help you get out of the barrier. If she says no, we'll have to come up with a different plan," granny Relda said. I sighed.

"This is _so_ not gonna work," I muttered.

When everyone finished eating, Jake took us out to our new car we got after the Death Trap finally died. It was a van. Not my first pick at a car but we could fit more people in it. It was enchanted so as many people as we wanted could fit in it. We all piled into the van. Uncle Jake drove us up to Baba Yaga's drive way.

"Okay, you guys are on your own. This place scares me way to much to be here. Oh, I almost forgot about this!" he threw a bag at me and I caught it, "You'll need that to get past her protectors again." I thanked him and he drove away, probably to go see Briar at the Blue Plate.

"Okay. Let's do this." We gave the protectors what was in the bag and walked up to Baba Yaga's front door. I knocked on the door.

"What? Who is it?" She screamed from within the house.

"It's the Grimms."

"Great. Just my luck. The Grimms are here," She screeched. She opened the door for us. "What do you want?" She asked

"We were wondering if you could open the barrier for us. We don't want to use the Vorpal Blade. Is there a spell or something we could use?"

"Why should I even help you? What have the Grimms ever done for me?" All of a sudden, a cold chill went through the room. Nico DiAngelo appeared out of no where.

"Nico?" We all shouted in surprise.

"Hey Baba! Haven't seen you since the war!" Nico said to Baba Yaga.

"It's good to see you Nico! How's dad been?" Baba Yaga asked. I haven't ever heard her have a normal conversation with anybody. She didn't even seem surprised when Nico popped out of no where. And _dad_? What was that about?

"Hey look, I need you to cooperate with them. There my friends. I need you to give them the spell to get out of the barrier. There's trouble going on at camp and we need there help."

"Fine, I'll help just this once. Then we go on hating each other. When your at the Barrier, have Relda say the words 'Semi autra tremin nautour isis' while touching the car. The car and everything in it will be able to go through the barrier. Do the same thing when coming back through the barrier. Now get out!" We all ran out of the house except for Nico.

"Bye Baba! I hope I'll see you again soon!" Nico yelled to Baba Yaga. She yelled bye back.

"How'd you know her Nico?" Percy questioned him.

"She's a demi-god too. She's my half sister. I don't really know what she would be called since she's part Everafter also. She's pretty nice once you get to know her," He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird man…" Percy said to him. Nico didn't care what we thought. I called Uncle Jake on his cell phone and told him to come pick us up. He came within a few minutes.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"It went surprisingly well," I answered, "Nobody got turned into a frog or something horrible like that." We drove home and got out of the car. We walked into the house to see granny lying on the couch looking very pale.

**Okay, end of chapter two! Yay for me! So review people. It took me forever to finish this chapter. I couldn't concentrate. Like I said, REVIEW!**


End file.
